harry potter and the passion of love
by princessruthpotter
Summary: tom/harry harry and tom get together but then also some other stuff happens and its pretty dramatic
1. chapter 1: i slipped

A/N: hi guys im princessruthpotter and this is my first fanfic ever! im really excited and also i really hope you like it but english is not my first language so pls dont be mean ok? ok but here it is

Chapter one: "I slipped"

Once upon a time harry and tom were in the same room but then suddenly they were both naked and then tom's cock was in harry's ass. "Ow" harry said. "Sorry, i slipped," Tom said. (but actually tom was lying because actually he wasn't sorry, and he didnt actually slip. It was all intentional but harry didnt know that)

Then tom tried to withdraw, but then he slipped again. "Oops," he said."hey do you think this is gay" harry asked, frightened. "No" said tom. "Ok" said harry. "It isnt gay so long as i don't come inside you," tom said. "Are you going to come?" harry said but then tom thrust forwards again but his time Harry didn't mind because it wasn't gay and also tom was hot.


	2. Chapter 2: oops

Chapter 2: oops

Harry and tom had been slipping for hours and then tom had a really good idea. "Harry" he said sluttily. "Yes" said harry while also moaning because slipping felt good. "Will you be my boyfriend" screamed tom. "Is it gay" said harry "no" said tom. "Ok then".

Then they got married and at the wedding they had a lot of cake and it had two figures on it and they were really cute and kinda looked like those puppets from potter puppet pals but harry's was the kawaii harry one where he's in japan and tom's was voldemort and anyway it was cute.

And then they had sex for the first time on their wedding night

And they had 15 children and their names were James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Filius, Luna, Rubeus, Persephone, Nagini, Orion, Hedwig, Abraxas and Princess Amadea Violetta Fiona Bubblegum Tinkerbell Andromeda Cassiopeia Rose Cinderella Potter. Oh wait that was 16. They had 16 children but the last one was born after what i just wrote.


	3. Chapter three: sickfic

Chapter 3: sickfic

Harry woke up and he had a cold and then he told tom he had a cold and he was sad so then tom got harry a pepperup potion and then harry felt better again. But then they were both naked again and tom slipped again. But it was ok because it wasnt gay.

...

And then harry was kidnapped.

A/N: oh no what will happen next? ? ? ? ! ! ! !


	4. Chapter 4: oh no

Chapter 4: oh no

"Where am i" said harry "in my basement" said a strange voice but harry felt like he had heard it before. "Who are you" he asked, scared. "You Know Who" said the voice. "No who" said harry. "You know who" "no who" and then tom got mad and came into the light and harry was horny because they were roleplaying.

But then tom took off his tom mask and ACTUALLY HE WAS LORD VOLDEMORT

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" harry screamed "lord voldemort! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"Yes harry it is i, lord voldemort prepare to die"

"But i have 15 children"

"So" said voldemort . "they need me" said harry, crying. "Oh lol" said voldemort. "Yeah" said harry. Then suddenly a thunderstorm came and voldemort was hit by lightenign because he's really tall and stuff and then harry ran away. "Im freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" he screamed and then he ran home to tom. "Voldemort kidnapped me" cried harry "oh no" said tom.


	5. Chapter 5: flashback

A/N: hey guys thanks so much for the reviews im so glad you like it ? ? ? ? thanks for calling it art i didnt know fics could be art but i was really happy because i think thats a nice thing to say! ! ! ! ! also im not sure what stupendous means but i think it means good

Chapter 5: flashback

Tom was dreaming about the orphanage and then he saw a white rabbit and then his murder senses were tingling so he decided to kill it. "Hey come back here" he said and then ran after it "i only want to MURDER YOU MUAHAHAHAHahahahahahahahahaahahaha!" said tom and then he caught it and hung it from the ceiling (A/N: NO REAL RABBITS WERE HARMED DURING THIS STORY #animallover) and then he laughed. Then billy came in but he was sad and tom told him his rabbit had killed himself and then billy said "oh".

And then tom woke up panting next to harry and he was really disoriented because he had just had a flashback dream but then he remembered where he was and it was ok and also he had a hard-on so he fucked harry.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: hi guys its me again i got a really mean comment that said im not a real writer? ? ? but its ok because i am because i am writing so how can i not be? ? ? i thought it was a bit mean because english isnt my first language and i said dont be mean but also because everyone else said they really liked it so i dont know why they had to be mean? ? ? also can someone tell me what a beta is because ive seen it before and i dont know what it means. google said its a greek letter but i dont know why i need a greek letter? ? my first language isn't greek btw


	7. Chapter 6: baking powder

Chapter 6: baking powder

"Harry do you want to bake cookies with me" said tom "yes but we dont have any baking powder" said harry "thats ok i will go get some" said tom and then he kissed harry thoroughly and harrys knees went weak and then tom went out to buy baking powder.

Then he went to a street that was dirty and smelled weird and he saw a man in a big coat "hmm" thought tom "i wonder where i should buy baking powder". And then the man looked at tom and said "hey kid do you want some of my stuff" and tom said "what stuff" and the man said "idk it's just some powder lol" "oh cool can i see" said tom and then he looked at the white powder "yep thats definitely baking powder thanksss" said tom and then he grabbed it and apparated out and the man screamed "you forgot to pay!" but tom was already gone. "Damn it" said the man who was actually peeves.

"Hey harry i have your baking powder lets make cookies" said tom enthusiastically "ok let's do it" said harry, smitten with love and nice feelings.


	8. Chapter 7: inheritance

Chapter 7: inheritance

Harry was having a really nice dream where he was flying on a broomstick that turned into a giant treacle tart and harry ate it all and then he woke up and he was smiling but then suddenly his back hurt and he screamed. "Whats wrong" said tom. "My back hurts" harry sobbed hysterically "oh no" said tom. Then suddenly harrys back started to glow and two pair of wings came out and it hurt so harry screamed a lot. "Harry you have come into your creature inheritance" said tom smiling proudly "what" said harry. "Harry youre a butterfly" said tom. "Im a what" said harry. And then he spread his wings and he had butterfly wings and they were pink with purple swirls but also a bit of green and some yellow dots at the top but also some sparkly stuff all over it and they were really pretty but not in a gay way. "Sdfghjksjhgf" said harry in butterfly-speak and flew out the window.


	9. Chapter 8: romantic walk on the beach

A/N: hey guys someone told me that maybe you guys were being sarcastic in your reviews but i think thats not true because that would be mean. so i hope its not true! ! ! ! ok but heres the chapter

Chapter 8: romantic walk on the beach

"Tomm im bored" said harry. "Ok what do you want to do " said tom. "Lets go for a romantic walk on the beach" said harry. "Ok" said tom after thinking about it for 7 minutes "but can i bring my pet" said tom. "What pet." said harry. "You lol" said tom but actually he also meant his really big snake nagini. And then they went for a walk on a beach and it was really long and it was kinda windy but also the sun was setting so it was very romantic and they were holding hands and tom was whispering sweet nothings and then they both slipped in the sand and they had sex. _"Sssssssssssssshshashsshdhbeachssexxxxxxxssssssss"_ said nagini.

A/N: the stuff in italics is parseltongue


	10. Chapter 9: meanwhile, but not really

A/N: hey ok so the stuff in italics in this one isnt parseltongue. and the stuff in bold is a year just so you know. its just something ive seen in other fics before. i hope you like it

Chapter 9: meanwhile, but not really

 **1975** :

"Hey James" said sirius. "Yes padfoot" said james. " _Do you think that you and Lily might ever get murdered while trying to protect Harry, because Voldemort decided that Harry's the only threat to him, and the only reason Voldemort found you was because you used the Fidelius Charm to stay hidden and made me Secret Keeper, but then you made a last minute decision to change it to Peter, but Peter betrayed you to Voldemort?_ " wondered padfoot. "No lol" said james. "Me neither lol" said sirius.


	11. Chapter 10: got milk?

A/N: hey guys so i hope you like it even though i didnt really get as many nice comments as usual but its ok i know people are busy. still not sure what beta is pls let me know if you know where it is so i can start looking for it

Chapter 10: got milk?

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" said Princess Amadea Violetta Fiona Bubblegum Tinkerbell Andromeda Cassiopeia Rose Cinderella but she also went by ruth for short. "Oh no whats wrong with ruth" said tom "i think shes hungry" said harry. "Oh ok then give her some of the cookies" "omg tom ruth cant eat cookies shes diabetic" said harry "oh yeah i forgot" said tom. Then harry took all his 10 fingers and began to warm some milk because usually he would have breastfed her but harry was a boy and breastfeeding is gay. "Here you go sweetheart" said harry and then he cried a little bit because she was so cute but also because of hormones and tom patted him on the back "there there" he said smiling because crying wasnt gay.


	12. Chapter 11: dumbledore

A/N: hey guys so about what i said earlier i just wanted to say that im not trying to pressure you to make reviews or anything that would be mean. but i do really do like them just in case you didnt think i did, i do and it makes me want to keep writing but im not pressuring you but it would be nice. anyway heres the new chapter i hope you like it and if you do you can leave a review if you want to and also if you have time thanks

Chapter 11: dumbledore

Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking at a pile of ash that was actually fawkes but it had died 2 minutes ago. "Hmmmmmmmmm i wonder what harrys doing maybe i should check up on him" said dumbledore. And then he went to the fireplace and cast a spell on himself that made him invisible (see-through) and floo'd to harrys place and then he saw him with tom and ruth and nagini laughing and having a good time.

"Oh no harry is happy and i want him to defeat voldemort and be angsty" said dumbledore stroking his beard. "This isnt good" he said. Then he went back to his office and summoned a house-elf and asked it to get minerva mcgonnagall and she came, but she was in her animagus form. "Stop showing off" said dumbledore "meow" said mcgonnagal. "Minerva this is serious" said dumbledore stroking his beard and then minerva turned into a human "whats wrong" she asked.

"Harrys happy and he hasnt defeated voldemort yet" said dumbledore. "So" said minerva. "So…" said dumbledore stroking his beard. "Maybe we should just let him be happy for now i even hear he got kidnapped by voldemort but managed to escape" said minerva. "oh" said dumbledore stroking his beard "but i dont want him to be happy because im an old coot" said the old coot, stroking his beard but then fawkes became a real bird again and they both got distracted.


	13. Chapter 12 powers

A/N: hey guys thanks a lot for your reviews i really liked them a lot please keep commenting but also only if you want to but also please do it. anyway here is the new chapter i hope you like it.

ps. does anyone know what a crackfic is? ? ? i dont see cracks anywhere but please let me know if something went wrong with the uploading because sometimes that happens and its pretty annoying

Chapter 12: powers

Harry was eating some cookies and they were delicious and moist. Suddenly voldemort came through the window "muahahahahahahahahahaha harry potterrrrrr im going to kill youuu" he screamed. "Oh no!" said harry but then voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at harry "ABRA KADABRA!" he yelled but harry was quick and he put out his hand in front of him and shouted "SDFGHJKJHGFHj! BUTTERFLY POWERSSS!" and then sparkles flew out from his fingertips and hit voldemort right in the eye "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT SEE!" said voldemort "Hahaha" said harry, laughing because he had won.


	14. Chapter thirteen samurai

A/N: hi guys so i started watching a show called anime and i really like it but there seems to be a lot of episodes ? ? ? ? but it inspired me a lot

Chapter 13: samurai

"Hey harryyy~" said tom "starting today im going to be a samurai!" said tom. "Oh senpai~~~~" said harry and then they fucked because harry thought that samurais were super kawaii and also really hot in a straight way. Also that day they decided to plan a trip to japan but they would book their own airplane because they had so many children anyway and they wanted to go by airplane because harry thought muggle stuff was important in their childrens upbringing. And they also brought nagini because she was toms pet and then they had a really nice vacation.


	15. Chapter 14: hedwig

A/N: hi guys its me princess ruth i just wanted to say thanks a lot for the comments they were really nice ! ! ! but also i think some of you thought that harry defeating voldemort in last chapter was too obvious but i think maybe you forgot that we already knew harry was a butterfly so it wasnt meant as a surprise! ! ! ok but heres the chapter

Chapter 14: hedwig

"Hoot hoot" said hedwig and then caught a mouse (but actually the mouse was a rat and it was peter) because she was out hunting. Also it was dark because it was 4:24 am and owls hunt at night.


	16. chapter 15 thanksgiving

A/N: hey guys also i forgot to say that someone asked to marry me in the comments ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! i thought that was really sweet maybe we could court first though? thanks 3

Chapter 15: thanksgiving

"Hey tom when are the guests coming over" said harry while stuffing his turkey with magical fillings that would make the person eating it grow pink hair. "At 5" said tom "oh ok" said harry "it's 4:45 now" said tom "yes" said harry.

Then the doorbell rang and the guests were there. "Happy thanksgiving!" yelled harry and tom together and then fireworks went off. Then they all started having dinner and it was really delicious but then suddenly they all started growing pink hair. "Hahahahahha" they all said and they laughed and had a really good time but also remembered to be thankful.

(A/N: I KNOW THEY DON'T CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING IN UK YOU CAN STOP HATING I JUST WANTED THEM TO HAVE A NICE DINNER)


	17. Chapter 16: coffee shop

A/N: hope you like it if you do please review but also don't feel pressured to review thanks!

Chapter 16: coffee shop

Harry was standing behind the bar making really nice coffee and then a customer came in but actually it was tom. "Hey good looking" said tom "hello" said harry. "Can i get your number" said tom but of course he already had harrys number because they were married but they were actually roleplaying. "Yes" said harry and continued making tea because he was british and liked tea a lot.

Harry and tom were having a really nice romantic moment, but then the door opened and it was dumbledore "hi harry" said dumbledore stroking his beard. "Hi dumbledore" said harry "i didnt know you worked here" said dumbledore "we're roleplaying" said tom. "Ok then i would like to order some coffee with milk in it" said dumbledore. "Ok" said harry and then he started to make it and then 3 minutes later it was done and he gave it to dumbledore who was stroking his beard. Then harry started holding hands with tom and it was really romantic again "harry! ! !" said dumbledore "did ya put the milk in the cup of coffee! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" dumbledore asked calmly. "Yes" said harry "ok thanks" said dumbledore.


	18. Chapter 17 tea and biscuits

hey guys so heres chapter 17 pls let me know what you think if its not too much to ask thanks! ! !

Chapter 17: tea and biscuits

Mcgonnagall and harry were in the classroom with some other students and mcgonnigal was teaching charms. "Harry" said professor mcgonnagall "yes professor" said harry. "Stay after class please" "ok" and then the class went on and harry really loved it because he was really good at magic and he was the best in class. Then he stayed after class "harry come here" said macgannagol "ok" said harry and then he went up to her. "Would you like some tea and biscuits harry" asked mcgonnagall smiling because harry was her favourite student "yes please" said harry and then they had some tea and biscuits (the ones that have chocolate in them and are kind of crunchy (not very crunchy just a bit) not the ones with raisins).


	19. Chapter 18 ron and hermione

Chapter 18: ron and hermione

"Hermione im hungry" said ron "ok then lets go to the great hall and get some food" said hermione "but why cant you just make food appear youre so smart" said ron hungrily "oh ron i read that wizards cant do that in hogwarts a history!" said hermione "oh ok then lets go" said ron and then they went to the great hall and ron started eating a lot of food "not so fast!" said hermione "you are going to make the house-elves really stressed!" said hermione "oh sorry lol" said ron and then he started eating slower.

"House elves are important" said hermione.


	20. Chapter 19 bdsm (smut!)

A/N: hey guys so someone said a beta is a werewolf? ? but i dont know where to get a werewolf and i don't know why this fic needs one i know i didnt include fenrir but maybe i will later thanks for the tip! ! ! !

also someone told me that crack means cookies so its probably like crackers for doing well ! ! ! thanks a lot! ! !

Chapter 19: bdsm

Harry and tom were kissing on the bed and then tom said "harry do you want to have bdsm sex" "what is that" asked harry "its where i tie you up and whip you and then we fuck roughly" "ok" said harry and then tom started tying harry up and whipping him and harry was moaning a lot. Then they fucked and tom wasnt being gentle he was really rough but it was ok because harry really liked it and he was screaming in pleasure. "Wow that was really good and kinky!" said harry "yeah" said tom "thanks" said harry "youre welcome" said tom.

(A/N: hope you like the smut lol)


	21. Chapter 20: toms birthday

A/n: hey guy someone asked if i this was my immortal but worse but i thought that was rude because i like evanescence. also someone said something about discord and i googled it and i think it means argument but im not in an argument with anyone even if i do get rude comments sometimes but its ok bc i know that you guys like the story. anyway here it is but also just to let you know i know some of you wanted werewolves but im team edward ok.

Chapter 20: toms birthday

It was toms birthday and he was feeling sad because he had some bad memories about his birthday at the orphanage. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" said harry "thanks" said tom, in a really sad voice. Harry could tell that tom was sad so he went into the kitchen to make a surprise. "Tom i made you garlic bread for your birthday!" he said after he had baked some garlic bread with lots of garlic and it was delicious and then he hugged tom. "Thanks harry but i cant eat that" said tom and harry began to cry "why not" he sobbed. "Harry i have to tell you something" said tom "what is it" said harry curiously. "Im a vampire" said tom (also he was allergic to gluten but not as much as garlic). "Bloody hell" said ron but harry didnt care because he thought vampires were really hot when they sparkled.


	22. Chapter 21 death eater meeting

A/N: wow thanks so much for all the reviews it made me really happy! ! ! ! ok but back to the plot

Chapter 21: death eater meeting

Tom was sitting on his throne that had a lot of emeralds and silver snakes on it and also some black silk pillows and it looked really goth. "My lord" said bellatrix. "What is it bella" said tom "we have almost taken over the ministry" said bellatrix. "nice" said tom. "Yes my lord" said bella who was kneeling at toms throne. Tom was stroking nagini but then he looked up again and saw that bella was still there. "Why are you still here" said tom. "My lord i was wondering if you were single and want to marry me" said bella batting her eyelashes at tom. "No bella i am not single and i dont want to marry you. now go" said tom and then bella left sobbing and crying because she was in love with tom but he was already married to harry.


	23. chapter 22: potions

A/N: ok heres the next chapter but also just so you know tom was in the death eater meeting in the last chapter ok remember that bc its important

Chapter 22: potions

Harry was making a magical potion in potions class and then snape walked up to him "mr potterrrrrr i see you have finally decided to join us" he said. "Yes sir" said harry. "50 points from griffyndor" said snape and draco was laughing evilly in the background. "At least i have a husband" said harry to snape and then snape started to cry and left the room. "Nice one harry" said ron but then draco got mad because harry had hurt his godfather and he went up to harry and put some stuff into his cauldron.

Then harrys cauldron exploded and some of the potion hit harry. Then suddenly he turned into a female niffler and he looked really cute. "awww" said everyone but harry was actually really mad and scared because he didn't want to be a female niffler (you could tell by his eyes because only female nifflers has green eyes) for the rest of his life.

Then hermione took harry to the hospital wing and madam pomfrey turned him back into a human. Then after a couple of hours tom came "where have you been. i needed you" said harry "sorry i was in a meeting" said tom and then they kissed.


	24. authors note!

OMG I GOT A COMMENT SAYING THAT THEYLL REPORT ME BECAUSE TOM WAS SAD AND NOT EDGY ENOUGH? ? ? ? ? i think thats really mean and unfair and also its not true bc tom is already a vampire so obviously hes edgy but also i think tom is misunderstood hes actually a nice guy and also wouldn't YOU be sad if no one celebrated your birthday before or they were mean to you on your birthday? ? ? ? ? im pretty sure you would be! ! ! ! so i think that was pretty realistic and in character and also i did say to not be mean bc english isnt my first langauge so maybe im gonna report you for being a mean person to me also because i think thats worse than being wrong bc mean people are bad! ! but also im not wrong

ps if any of you know how to report people pls tell me im really sad and scared right now i think this was a really mean thing to say

also thanks for some of the other comments that were nice im not sure what loquaciousness means but i think it means good so thanks a lot!


	25. Chapter 23: the dursleys

A/N hey guys its me im still here so i guess i didnt get reported so im really relieved. heres the new chapter i hope you liked it i think i needed to put some background story because i dont want it to seem rushed

Chapter 23: the dursleys

Petunia was looking out at her neighbours because she thought they had a really ugly house, even though i looked like her own but she didnt think so because she thought her house was really neat. "What an ugly house" she said and then vernon came home from work. "Hello pet" he said (but it was a nickname for petunia he didn't mean she was a pet because the dursleys were pretty vanilla) "hello vernon" said petunia. "Its really nice that harry isnt here isnt it" said uncle vernon "yes it is" said aunt petunia. Then dudley got home but he was stuck in the doorframe because he was pretty fat "its probably just all the muscles" chuckled vernon proudly.


	26. Chapter 24 text messages

A/N: hey guys heres the new chapter i hope you like it you are always very welcome to write reviews if you want because i stopped getting them for the last chapter i hope you are still reading and that its working for you? ? ? ? but anyway heres the new chapter i tried to make it kind of a new style maybe you can tell but i hope you like it

Chapter 24: text messages

Tom: hi babe :-*

Harry: hi hun :i 33333

Tom: what r u doin :3

Harry: not much just in class lol D: ^_^

Tom: oh ok lol :o)

Harry: what ab u uwu

Tom: just torturing some D/E's xoxoxoxo

Harry: lol ok O_o

Tom: do u want to come over later :D

Harry: ok .

Tom: xxxxx

Harry: 3 u :iiii


	27. Chapter 25

A/N i really like dobby hes one of my favourite characters bc i think hes really helpful and smart so i wanted to make a chapter about him k hope you like it

Chapter 25: dobby

Dobby was cleaning some plates in the kitchen with winky and then he dropped a fork and they both reached for it at the same time and it was really romantic. "Winky do you wanna be my wife" said dobby "omg yes" said winky and she was crying a lot but it was happy tears.

Then they got married in the kitchen and all the other house-elves were cheering and it was really cute but then they went to bed early because they had to get up early to make breakfast.

A/N please review thanks


	28. Chapter 26: sex (smut lol)

A/N: hey guys heres the new chapter it has a lot of smut i hope you like it if you do pls review thanks! ! ! ! !

Chapter 26: sex

Tom and harry were lying on their bed and it was really big and soft. Then tom started kissing harry and then he asked "harry do you want to have sex with me" "ok" said harry and then they started to have sex and tom put his cock inside harry but then suddenly something felt really weird "harry whats that" said tom. "Tom i have to tell you something" said harry "ok what" said tom. "After i was turned into a female niffler i became a hermaphrodite" said harry "whats that" said tom "its where youre half a guy and half a girl" said harry and moaned because they were still having sex. "Does that mean you can get pregnant" said tom "i dont know" said harry.


	29. Chapter 27 seer-ius

a/n hey guys its me again someone asked if tom and harrys children were adopted but they werent but it was just because it was mpreg before but thats not gay bc harrys the girl in the relationship but now its not mpreg anymore just normal preg bc harry is a hermaphrodite. but it was never a gay relationship where theyre both like the man ok? anywhere heres the next chapter

Chapter 27: seer-ius

Harry was having tea with sirius in his living room with some cookies and some garlic bread and then sirius started to look at harry weirdly (but not in a gay way) and then harry said "sirius whats wrong" and sirius said "harry i am worried about you and tom" "why" said harry. "I just have a bad feeling about it" said padfoot. "But i love tom and he loves me" said harry. And then they were quiet for a bit and they were drinking tea but then sirius said:

"Harry did you know i am a seer" "no" said harry. "Ok but i am" said sirius "do you sparkle" asked harry curiously "no" said sirius. "Oh ok" said harry.

Then harry started to feed his children because they were hungry.


	30. Chapter 28 politics

A/N kay now we're getting to the plotty part pls pay attention bc its important and also leave a review and tell me what you think if you feel like it

Chapter 28: politics

Tom was in the ministry of magic and he was walking up to fudge's office and then he started knocking "come in" said fudge "good evening minister" said tom. "Good evening tom" said the minister "what can i do for you" said the minister "i would like your job" said tom. "Ummmmmm no" said cornelius "yes" said tom "abra kadabra!" and then fudge screamed and died on the floor and tom went to check his pulse and he was dead.

Then tom told the rest of the ministry that fudge had told him that he would be the new minister. "Hmmmm tom do you know how fudge died" said head auror kingsley "no but i think he slipped or something" said tom "oh ok" said kingsley. And then tom was the new minister of magic.


	31. chapter 30: Hogsmeade

A/N hey guys its me princess ruth again! ! someone asked if vampire children can eat garlic bread and they cant but it doesnt matter bc harry and toms children arent vampires bc its not something tom transferred in his genes. anyway but now its getting really serious and scary so read with cation! ! ! also pls review

Chapter 29: hogsmeade

"Hey guys lets go to hogsmeade" said ron "ok" said hermione and harry and then they went to hogsmeade. Then they started looking at the shops and also saying hi to the people who passed and ron was telling jokes and they were laughing a lot.

Then suddenly there was a really big bang and people started screaming and crying "oh my goodness" said hermione "bloody hell" said ron. Then suddenly voldemort came out of a closet that had been standing in a shop and he screamed some really scary and evil stuff at people. Then he saw harry and he went up and grabbed him and then he said "harry potter you are mine! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" and everyone gasped and screamed and cried and then he apparated away with harry who was also screaming and crying a lot because his scar hurt a lot and also because he was scared that he was going to die.


	32. Chapter 30 plot twist

A/N hey guys im so glad you liked the chapters! ! ! someone asked if tom and voldemort are different people but thats explained in this chapter bet you didnt expect that! ! ! ! lol

Chapter 30: plot twist

Harry was struggling a lot and it was actually a little bit kinky but then they were in a room and harry looked around but it was his own living room! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "Why are we in my living room" said harry "this isn't your living room" said voldemort "yes it is" said harry angrily "no it's mine i live here" said voldemort. Then they were both really confused because they both thought it was their living room. Then suddenly voldemort started glowing and sparkles were coming out and stuff and it was really bright and then he actually turned into tom but he was unconscious and fell to the floor (but he was ok because the carpet was really soft).

"TOM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" said harry shocked and then he went to pick him up but he was pretty heavy because of muscles so he couldnt. Then tom opened his eyes and they were still red (not as red as voldemorts but more lighter but not pink because thats gay) and then he turned back into voldemort who said "im not tom im voldemort!" and then harry was really shocked and then he screamed "how can this be real! ! ! ! ! !" because he didnt want it to be real and also because he didnt want tom to be voldemort. Then voldemort said "when i was 9 i killed a rabbit because i wanted to kill something but then the rabbit possessed me and i became voldemort" (because the rabbit was actually an albino rabbit so voldemort was an albino too because he was possessed). "! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" said harry.


	33. Chapter 33 cliffhanger

Chapter 31: cliffhanger

"Muahahahahahahahahaha! ! ! ! ! ! !" said voldemort and harry started thinking that he was in a lot of trouble now. But then suddenly he remembered that he had a carrot cake in the oven and then he had a really good idea! "Excuse me voldemort but can i go see my carrot cake in the oven before you kill me" said harry "oh sure" said voldemort and then they went into the kitchen and harry saw that the cake was done! So then he took it out and it smelled delicious and then he asked "voldemort do you want a piece". "Yes" said voldemort and he started eating but then he was screaming a lot "WHAT IS HAPPENINGGGG! ! ! ! ! !" he said because he was starting to feel weird and he felt weaker and also just because he felt like something was wrong and then harry said "its actually MAGIC CARROTS (because they stop rabbits from possessing people so the albino rabbit ghost would leave toms body)" and then voldemort started melting onto the floor but there was a lot of smoke so harry didnt see it so it wasnt gross or anything.

Then the smoke lifted and voldemort was gone but tom was lying on the floor but he was dead.

THE END! ! !? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?


	34. Chapter 32 the end

Chapter 32: the end

(A/N: muhahaha i bet you thought that last chapter was the end didn't you lol im so evil. Anyway this is the end of the story i hope you liked it but if you did pls tell me and write me a comment bc they make me really happy thanksss)

"Omg what happened" said ginny walking into the room (because she had been staying in their house for a sleepover the night before so she was still there when it happened) "tom is dead" harry screamed sobbing hysterically. "Oh no" said ginny "yeah it sucks" said harry. Ginny nodded while fidgeting her dress and it was a pink gucci belted wool crêpe dress and it was pink with a pink belt and a big black ribbon by the neck and an off-white collar and also gold buttons with lions on them (like this one, but without the spaces in the link:  www . mytheresa  euro_ ?gclid=CjwKCAiAyfvhBRBsEiwAe2t_i7OEPrKzq0ZL0TttTo-mVCGwZb0WmCoQVbTGk6SG88OKqQP5non5ExoCdKYQAvD_BwE&utm_source=sea_pla&utm_medium=google&utm_campaign=google_sea&ef_id=CjwKCAiAyfvhBRBsEiwAe2t_i7OEPrKzq0ZL0TttTo-mVCGwZb0WmCoQVbTGk6SG88OKqQP5non5ExoCdKYQAvD_BwE:G:s except that dress has tigers on the buttons but ginnys had lions on it because she was in gryffindor) and she had gotten it on sale on black friday because she was poor but it was still really pretty.

Then tom opened up his eyes and he was actually alive! "Harry lets get married" said tom "but tom im only 16" said harry "ok we'll wait then" said tom. And then they lived happily ever after and their children all became head aurors when they grew up except Princess Amadea Violetta Fiona Bubblegum Tinkerbell Andromeda Cassiopeia Rose Cinderella (ruth) because she became a cupcake baker. Also bellatrix died in a fire (but not in a sad way).

THE END


	35. authors note bc theres gonna be a sequel

hey guys its me ruth i just wanted to say that i started writing a sequel so you should go check that out its gonna be really good! its under my stories if you go to my profile


End file.
